Consequences
by Withoutatracelover996
Summary: When Jack and Sam decide to make it work, Brian will do anything to break them up. All J/S
1. Breaking Up

**So this is a fantastic idea submitted to me by Kimberleah. Hopefully I can do it justice! Thanks Kimberleah!**

"Listen, Brian, we need to talk." Samantha started.

"Yeah, what's up?" Brian asked, taking a beer from the fridge.

Samantha sighed, "I'm kicking you out."

"What? Why?" Brian asked angrily.

Samantha studied his face and recognized flashes of anger, hurt and pain. "I love Jack." She hesitated for a minute, "I'm sorry. You, didn't do anything wrong. You were good to both me and Finn and I will always love you for that."

Brian stayed silent, thinking deeply. "Fine. I'll leave. But this is bullshit. You can't lead me along for months knowing you love _him._ You know what? Thank you Samantha. Thank you for throwing me out of your life because you know what? I don't want it. I don't want to hear your whining anymore. I don't want to be stuck in this damn house with _you _anymore." Brian shouted.

Samantha buried her head in her hands, guilty for causing Brian pain but at the same time knowing in her heart that she couldn't live without Jack anymore.

Brian threw his things into boxes angrily and, taking a backpack, suitcase and a box of belongings, slammed out of the house.

* * *

"How did he react?" Jack asked.

"Badly." Samantha sighed.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to get something to eat?" Jack offered kindly.

"Sure, give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll have to call a babysitter." Samantha said, digging in her purse to pull out her address book.

"Ok, I'll see you there." Jack said, hanging up the phone and smiling to himself.

* * *

"Hey." Samantha said, sitting down at the table.

"Hi." Jack smiled.

"So what do you think?" Samantha asked, looking over the menu.

"I think I will take two portions of Samantha Spade… one for here and one to go." Jack teased.

Samantha smiled and thought about how great it was to finally be with the man she truly loved. "I think we can probably arrange that. Would you like that order with sugar or spice?"

"How about a little bit of both?" Jack asked, leaning over and kissing Samantha gently.

* * *

Brian stared through the window of the restaurant and watched Jack and Samantha kiss. He clenched his fists together. _You're going to pay for this one Spade. _

_

* * *

_"Good morning." Danny smiled, sauntering into the office.

"What's up Taylor?" Martin asked, the boys exchanging a high five.

"So our missing person for the day is Abbey Holester. Twenty five years old, married, no kids. Seen last night at about eleven o'clock at a diner in Soho." Danny recited.

"What do you think?" Martin asked.

"Well according to this, her neighbors regularly call the police… noise complaints." Danny said.

"Abuse?" Martin asked.

Danny shrugged and tacked Abbey's picture to the board.

* * *

"And that's the last time you heard from her?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, but I had a dream last night, there was a flower, and it told me that Abbey is alive and hiding in Afghanistan." The eccentric old lady whispered.

Samantha smiled, "Alright, thank you for your help Mrs. Brownrigg.

"Look in Afghanistan! That's where you'll find her!" Mrs. Brownrigg called after her.

Samantha got to her car and groaned when she saw a piece of paper sticking out from under her windshield, looking very much like a ticket.

Samantha opened it up and read the note.

_Watch your back_

Samantha frowned, tucked the note into her purse and started the drive back to the office.


	2. Torn Memories

Samantha walked into Jack's office and gasped. The entire office had been ripped apart, papers, and books scattered everywhere, the lamp smashed, the desk overturned.

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"Don't know. There was a fire alarm, when we came back inside, we found it like this." A worker said while flipping the desk upright.

"Where is Agent Malone?" Sam asked, looking around.

"He went to get some coffee. I don't blame him." The worker replied.

Samantha walked over to the break room and found Jack sitting at the table, coffee in hand.

"You alright?" Sam asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine. He ruined my pictures." Jack said, holding up shreds of paper that had once been a photo of his daughters.

"I'm sorry Jack, we can get new ones." Samantha comforted.

Jack grunted. Samantha could sense he wanted to be alone, "I have to go talk to Abbey's friend Caroline. Give me a call if you need anything ok?"

Jack responded with another grunt.

"Ok." Samantha whispered softly as she got up.

* * *

Brian whistled along to the radio as he drove back from a successful visit to Jack's office. Whistling turned into full blown singing as Brian contemplated the thought that he had just caused the untouchable, Jack Malone, emotional pain.

"Just like you did to me, sucker." Brian said to himself.

Now there was that other half that couldn't be ignored. _She shouldn't worry. I've got a little something for her too. _Brian thought with a grin.

* * *

Samantha wondered if she should show someone the note she had received earlier. The two events were almost inevitably connected. Her mind slowly wandered to the protection she might receive and the horrible thought of being invisibly tailed for her safety everywhere she went was already becoming too much.

She ignored the thought, deciding to let someone know if the threats continued. Samantha was nervous that the threats already had actions attached with them but no one had gotten hurt, which was the important thing. Samantha convinced herself that everything would be fine all the way to Caroline's house.

* * *

"Suicide? No way. Abbey was a perfectly happy woman. We grew up together, had tea parties that turned into sleepover parties that turned into high school parties. Abbey is my best friend, I know her better than anyone." Caroline said adamantly.

"Ok, well can you tell me why she withdrew thousands of dollars from her bank account last week?" Samantha asked.

Caroline hesitated, "I think I know where she is."

"Where?" Samantha asked.

"She had been talking about this trip to Afghanistan for weeks… she'll only pay for flights with cash... I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that. I feel like such an idiot!" Caroline cried.

Samantha sighed, her three days of work wasted. "It's fine, you didn't know. If you wouldn't mind calling around and letting people know, that would be great."

_Of course, I'm going to have to check, but I'm almost positive Abbey Holester's name will be on that sheet. _

_ Funny, crazy Mrs. Brownrigg was right._

_

* * *

_"Well guys, that was a good three days for nothing." Danny said, holding up his glass of water, "I propose a toast."

"To paranoid friends." Jack said, holding up his glass.

"To paranoid friends." The rest of the team echoed, clinking glasses.

After an hour, only Jack and Sam were left.

"I got something for you." Samantha said, pulling something out of her purse.

Jack looked at the picture of his daughters, carefully taped back together and laminated. "Looks just like new. Thank you." Jack said.

"You're welcome." Samantha said, watching Jack who was studying the picture intently.

"This was Kate's fifth birthday party. The last one I was invited to." Jack said, staring at the smiling faces of his daughters. "I remember we hired a goat. That's what she wanted. A goat. So all the kids took turns petting it. She came up to me and said, 'thanks dad, this is the best birthday ever.'"

"I'm sure it was." Samantha said. She paused, "Do you want to get going?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack said, tucking the picture into his jacket.

* * *

The drive back to Samantha's apartment was quiet. Going into the apartment, however, Jack and Samantha were greeted by complete and total chaos.


	3. Cool and Collected

"Shut up!" Brian shouted, waving the gun around the apartment.

The babysitter was crying in the corner, clutching Finn.

"When does she get home?" Brian asked loudly.

"I told you, four thirty!" The babysitter cried.

"Well it's seven o'clock, she's not home, where is she?" Brian yelled.

"I don't know!" The babysitter sobbed.

Brian paced the room, frustrated. The idiot babysitter wouldn't stop crying and Finn wouldn't even look at him.

Brian glanced at the clock for the hundredth time.

7:01

Brian thanked the sound proof walls when he turned to tell the babysitter to shut up again.

* * *

"Wait," Jack started as Samantha put the key in the lock. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Samantha asked, straining her ears and hearing soft crying coming from inside.

"Don't go in." Jack said in a commanding tone.

"What if it's Finn? I need to go in there Jack." Samantha argued.

"No, listen." Jack said.

Samantha glared at him but forced herself to pay attention. She could hear muffled voices, one male.

"Do you have your gun?" Jack asked.

"No, I left it at the office." Samantha said.

"Damn. We're going to have to call the police." Jack said.

"No, Jack, let me go in." Samantha pleaded.

"I am not going to send you into a possible hostage situation unarmed." Jack said firmly.

"My son is in there." Samantha said using her hardest tone.

Jack looked at her fiery eyes; he could see that her hand was clutching her key so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"You can go in and try to diffuse the situation, but I'm calling the police right now. Take your cell phone and leave it on so I can hear what's going on in there ok?" Jack gave in.

Samantha nodded, focused on opening the door.

* * *

Brian froze, listening hard. He could hear the key being turned in the lock and he swung around, gun in hand.

"Brian!" Samantha said, feigning surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to finish what you started." Brian said icily.

"Why don't you just put the gun down so we can talk about this." Samantha reasoned.

Brian laughed, "You forgot I lived with you for two years. I know how you talk to suspects. Listen, I have nothing to lose, you might as well do what I tell you. Can I see your cell phone please?"

Samantha patted her pockets, "I must have left it at work." She lied.

"Uh huh." Brian said. He walked over to her and pulled out the cell phone, looking at the screen. "Jack Malone? Jack's here? Great, tell him to come in!"

"He's not here, I was talking to him on the way over" Samantha started.

Brian grabbed her arm and pressed the gun firmly into the side of her head. "Jack, you'd better come in here right now or I'll kill her!" Brian shouted.

No one appeared.

* * *

Jack's face turned white when he heard Brian yell. The cell phone had been turned off but he had heard Brian shout from the other side of the door.

He considered his options, he could walk in there and they would all die or he could stay out here and… to hell with it.

The door opened and Jack burst in.

"Welcome." Brian smiled.

Jack quickly surveyed the situation. His mind calculated every variable; babysitter, about twenty in the far corner; Finn, two years old, with the babysitter; Samantha, held at gunpoint by Brian, Samantha's ex-boyfriend.

He studied Brian, the picture of a cool, collected gunman. Jack watched for any signs of nervousness, shaking hands, sweat, fake smile. Jack detected nothing.

Jack's eyes wandered over to Samantha who was showing slight signs of being nervous but was far from being terrified.

"Sit, sit." Brian said, gesturing to the couch. Brian let go of Samantha and told her to sit in a chair near the couch.

"Let me just make sure you don't have any weapons…" Brian said, frisking Jack and removing his cell phone and pocketknife.

Jack's mind worked furiously, calculating how long it would take the police to get there. He had called them a few minutes before.

Jack sighed at how easily he had gotten both himself and Samantha into a hostage situation. He knew though, that this was the best way he could have done it. With Finn inside, Samantha would have gone in no matter what he had said. At least the police were on their way.

**Here it is guys, I'm not sure how this is going to go… hopefully well! **


	4. Suspense

The wail of sirens filled the air.

Brian spun around, "You called the police?" He asked stonily.

Jack just glared at him.

"Well Jack, that wasn't such a smart idea, now was it?" Brian said, smirking.

"On the contrary, I think it was a great idea." Jack said cockily.

Brian stood there for a moment, thinking. "Huh." Brian raised his gun and fired several times.

Finn started to scream.

* * *

Martin rolled over and picked up his ringing cell phone. "Hello?" He answered sleepily. "What happened?" He asked, sitting up suddenly. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

* * *

Elena's hand groped for her phone sitting just out of reach. Her dripping hand grabbed it and she turned the shower off so she could hear the person on the other line. "Delgato." She answered. "What? Wait, wait, wait, slow down!" Elena bit her lip as she listened, "Yeah, ok. I'm on my way."

* * *

Vivian took a look at the caller ID and picked up the phone. Her expression turned to one of shock as she listened to the person on the other line.

* * *

Danny grabbed his cell phone and listened carefully, interrupting only to ask the occasional question. "Uh huh. Yeah. No I'm coming."

**I'm so sorry you guys! I couldn't resist a really short chapter to keep you in suspense. I'm sorry! Haha, I'll update it really soon, don't worry :) **


	5. Aftermath

The police slammed into the apartment, guns loaded. The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty.

Samantha lay on the floor bleeding from a bullet that embedded itself directly underneath her ribcage on the right side.

Jack and Brian were nowhere to be found.

Samantha gasped for air, desperately trying to stay calm despite the burning pain that raced up and down her right side.

"Get a medic in here." One policeman said to the other.

The policeman knelt down beside Samantha, "Hi, my name is Charlie and there's a medic coming up here right now. Can you try to tell me what happened?"

Samantha struggled to turn her head and look at him. "Brian…. Donavon. Took. Jack. You have… to help… Jack." She stuttered, clenching her teeth as another wave of pain shot through her body.

"Ok, Jack who?" Charlie asked gently.

"Malone. We're… with the… FBI." Samantha said. "Call… my team."

"Ok, do you have their phone numbers?" Charlie asked.

"My book… it's over there." Samantha said, flicking her eyes over to where the address book sat.

Charlie got up off his haunches and picked up the book, finding only eight numbers inside, Martin Fitzgerald, Vivian Johnson, Jack Malone, Brian Donavon, Elena Delgato, Danny Taylor and Leah Henderson.

Charlie mentally crossed off Jack Malone and Brian Donavon. Charlie began to dial, starting with Leah Henderson. A phone in the room began ringing and the shaking babysitter reached over to pick it up.

"Oh, sorry about that, it's ok!" Charlie shouted across the room at her.

Charlie started on the other numbers.

* * *

Danny was the first to arrive at the scene. He surveyed the apartment and was surprised to find a two year old clinging to his leg.

"Uncle Danny!" Finn sobbed, clutching Danny's leg.

Danny bent down and scooped him up, holding him firmly.

Danny walked over to one of the policemen, "What happened?"

"Who are you?" The policeman asked suspiciously.

"My name is Danny Taylor, I'm with the FBI." Danny said, showing the policeman his badge.

"Well we had the shooter over there holding four hostages, Leah Henderson, the babysitter, Finn Spade, the little man you're holding, Samantha Spade who was shot and has been taken to the hospital and Jack Malone who cannot be accounted for." The policeman explained.

"Who was the shooter?" Danny asked.

"Brian Donavon." The policeman read off of his notepad.

"Brian?" Danny said mostly to himself. "And you don't know where Jack Malone is?"

"No, Charlie talked to Spade when she was here and she said something about Donavon taking Malone." The policeman said.

Martin walked into the apartment with Vivian and Elena following close behind, "What the hell happened?" Martin asked.

Danny quickly explained and saw the grim expressions on his friends' faces.

"At least we have Samantha, she'll be a big help." Vivian said.

"Yeah well she was hurt pretty bad, I don't know when she's going to be able to talk to us." Danny said.

"I guess we'd better get to work." Martin sighed.

**Ok there you go :) **

**More fun to come!  
**


	6. True or False

**Sorry it's been a LONG time since I updated last. I just wasn't into it. But I'm back! So here's chapter 6!**

Jack groaned as a bright light flooded his vision.

"Welcome back." Brian smirked.

"What? What the hell...?" Jack said, finding his hands and feet bound.

"Malone. Jack Malone. What to do..." Brian paced.

Jack watched Brian, silently evaluating him. Calm, cold demeanour, straight back, set stare. Weapons; gun, on the table to the left. Pocketknife, on Brian's set of keys. Surroundings; classic dark, concrete room. Fireplace on the right, rug on the floor, television off to the side.

"Ok here's the deal." Brian started, "I'm not going to kill you. What I want, is some answers." Brian gave Jack an icy cold stare that sent shivers up his spine.

* * *

"Alright, here we go." Martin said, setting a thin file onto the desk.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"Brian Donavan's criminal record." Martin said.

"He has one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah but it was a mis-charge. A false rape conviction." Martin said, sitting down at his desk with the folder in hand.

"Do you think it was false?" Elena asked.

"You know, Jack asked me a couple of weeks ago to pull up some files for a girl named Amy Kalein... yeah. It's the girl who Brian supposedly raped." Martin said.

"Do you think that Jack was onto something?" Elena asked.

"Dunno. Maybe." Martin said, getting up. "Coming?"

"Coming where?" Elena asked.

"To talk to Amy Kalein." Martin said.

Elena looked surprised, "Uh, yeah, just let me grab my coat."

* * *

Samantha forced her eyes open, the room spinning.

"Hey, she's waking up." Samantha heard a voice say.

"Sam?" Samantha identified Danny's voice.

Samantha tried to ignore her immensely sore ribs and focus on getting words out of her mouth. "Hey guys." She rasped.

"Hi." Viv and Danny said in unison.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to call the nurse?" Danny asked, concerned at the flash of pain running across Samantha's face.

"No, it's just still pretty sore that's all." Samantha said shakily.

Danny continued to eye her warily.

"We need to know what happened earlier, in your apartment." Vivian said.

Samantha shut her eyes briefly, then opened them again. "Jack and I, were coming back from dinner and we heard crying. It sounded like Finn so I made Jack let me go inside. He wasn't supposed to come in but Brian... Brian threatened to kill me so Jack came inside. Brian made us sit down and he took away Jack's cell phone and pocketknife. Then we heard the police sirens and he went crazy. He shot three times, he only hit me and just once. Well, I guess you know that... it's just..." Samantha faltered, trying to focus despite heavy medication and the extreme pain.

"Just take a minute." Vivian said.

Danny continued watching nervously, his hands fingering the nurses call button.

"Danny." Samantha said.

"Yeah? What?" Danny said quickly.

"You're making me nervous. Can you put that thing down?" Samantha asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Danny said sheepishly.

Samantha licked her dry lips and continued. "He put a gun to Jack's head and they just walked out. Brian was talking to Jack but I couldn't hear what he was saying... I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

Vivian smiled. "That's ok. What happened between you and Brian?"

Samantha looked at her, confused. "We broke up. Two weeks ago."

"That was right before someone broke into Jack's office." Danny whispered to Vivian.

"Samantha, do you think Brian could have been the one who broke into Jack's office?" Vivian asked.

Samantha took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I don't know... maybe."

"Maybe we should go." Danny whispered to Vivian.

Vivian looked at Samantha who seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. "Samantha, we'll come back tomorrow ok? Feel better soon."

Samantha opened her eyes and nodded halfheartedly.

"Hang in there." Danny said, lightly hitting Samantha's arm playfully.

Samantha smiled and watched as they left. When they were gone she closed her eyes and silently fell asleep.

**Well there you go :) Good news: I definitely know where I'm going with this story now! Yay! Hopefully not too long until chapter 7...**


	7. Crossing Over

"Amy. Kalein." Brian spat.

"Yeah, what about her?" Jack asked innocently.

"She has decided to charge me for rape. Why; I don't know." Brian hissed, glaring at Jack.

"Maybe because she had been raped." Jack shrugged.

"What did you do you son of a bitch?" Brian shouted, grabbing the collar of Jack's shirt.

Jack remained infuriatingly calm. "I didn't do anything."

"Liar!" Brian shouted, slamming a fist into Jack's unprotected face.

Jack's head snapped to the side, he coughed and blinked several times. "All I did was ask her a few questions."

"What kind of questions?" Brian hissed, his anger about to boil over.

* * *

Amy studied the picture intently, "Yeah, he was here a couple of days ago. Why?"

"He's gone missing." Vivian stated. "Why did he come over?"

Amy's face darkened, "He was asking me about Brian."

"Amy, be honest with us. Did he rape you?" Martin asked.

Amy looked up at the two FBI agents; eyes brimming with tears. "Yes."

* * *

"I don't understand Danny. How do you live with someone for two years and not know they're a psychopath?" Samantha asked, exasperated.

"Don't beat yourself up. You couldn't have known." Danny comforted gently.

Samantha sighed and began examining the ceiling tiles of the hospital.

Danny reached over and took her warm hand in his.

* * *

Elena typed furiously on the computer, her eyes flicking back and forth between web pages. Suddenly she stopped and stared. "Oh. My. God."

* * *

"Answer me, damn it!" Brian shouted.

Jack just stared at him. Studied him. Watched him for any flicker of doubt.

Brian faltered slightly, "Stop staring at me, man."

Jack continued to silently keep his eyes locked on Brian.

Snap.

Jack didn't expect the whirlwind of curses that erupted out of Mount Donavon. Jack winced slightly as Brian began shouting directly into his left ear.

After what seemed like hours, Brian stopped yelling and glared at Jack. Brian's chest heaved up and down as he began pacing the room.

Jack watched with an amused look on his face.

Brian looked over and caught Jack with a goofy smile on his face. "What the hell?" Brian said, thoroughly confused. He shook his head and pointed at Jack, "You think you know what you're doing, don't you?" Brian laughed. "Well, you don't. You are going to admit that you convinced Amy to testify against me so that I would go to jail and you would have Finn and Samantha all to yourself. Well that's not going to happen." Brian smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Taylor." Danny answered his phone.

"Hey Danny, Elena just found something that wasn't on any of the background checks that Jack did." Martin started. "You're never going to believe this..."

**A/N: HAHAHA! *Evil laugh* **

**PS: laoisbabe: Thanks for the comment, I'm very much looking forward to the story we talked about... hint hint wink wink ;) **


	8. It All Makes Sense

**A/N: Oh my goodness this story has been a long time coming. Let's say we start wrapping it up? **

"What did she find?" Danny asked, his interest peaked.

"Brian was a suspect in four other rape cases. Two out of the four girls were killed." Martin said.

"That wasn't on the background checks?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Well it says here that all the charges were dropped shortly after the case was opened. Brian has never been charged."

Danny pondered the thought for a moment. "A serial rapist…"

"Yeah, and a good one too." Martin said.

"So why did he decide to settle down with Samantha?" Danny asked.

"One of the rapes happened only a month ago." Martin said, reading off of the report.

"Sam didn't know?" Danny asked.

"I guess not." Martin shrugged.

"If you're right, Jack is in a whole lot of trouble. Keeping a secret like that for years and then about to get exposed by his ex's new boyfriend would not make Brian happy." Danny said.

"No kidding." Martin agreed grimly.

"You know what I think?" Danny started, "I think Brian wanted to keep on raping those girls but he wanted someone to come home to. At first, remember he didn't want Finn. He didn't want Sam in his life. I think he thought about it and decided that would be the perfect cover. He gets a kid who adores him, a girlfriend to cook him dinner and an excuse. A single guy is much more likely to commit a rape than a guy with a girlfriend and a kid." Danny hypothesised.

"You're probably right." Martin sighed.

* * *

"A serial rapist?" Samantha asked weakly.

Danny nodded silently.

"No. No you're wrong. I would have noticed." Samantha said.

"I don't think so, Sam. I think that babysitter worked a lot more hours than you thought she did." Danny said as gently as he could.

"I left my son with that monster." Samantha whispered.

"I know this is hard, Sam but can you remember anything unusual about Brian? Staying out late, waking up in the night and he's not there, anything at all." Danny asked.

Samantha pushed away the shock threatening to cloud her reason, "Um, yeah. I would wake up every now and then and there would be a note saying that he had gone out for a beer with some friends. Sometimes I wouldn't even check for a note, I figured he was in the bathroom…" Samantha trailed off.

"Brian has been listed as a suspect in four rape cases plus Amy Kalein's. Two of them happened before you had Finn. Do you think it's possible that Brian could have been involved in more than the two cases that happened after you started dating?" Danny asked.

"Maybe… I'm sorry, I really don't know." Samantha said, staring at the ceiling.

Danny sighed. "That's ok."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Danny broke the ice with a lighter topic. "So when are you breaking out of here?"

Samantha laughed, "Tuesday at eight, I've already started digging with this spoon, I've almost broken through the brick."

Danny laughed and Samantha spoke again, "No, I think they're letting me leave sometime this week, I'm going to need a long bout of physiotherapy but I should be right as rain in the next few months."

"Good, I miss having you around the office. No one laughs at my jokes anymore." Danny said, faking a pout.

Samantha smiled but remained silent, deep in thought.

* * *

Vivian clicked on the unread message, surprised to see nothing but a video file attached. She opened up the file and watched, her eyes widening. Vivian quickly picked up the phone and called the rest of her team.

**Ok so we are nearing the end. Yay! Out of curiosity… who are you readers? I know we have laoisbabe, Mrs. SpencerReid****92****, hotchner and kimberleah…. Who else? Haha, my twisted way of getting reviews. But please, tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	9. To Kill or Not to Kill

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm here! Shockingly! Ok so as you know lately I have been absolutely HORRIBLE at posting updates and I apologize. I am thinking that I'm going to write longer chapters so that we can wrap everything up fairly soon. Thanks for following along :) Oh and, side note, there's this street performer in Vancouver named Bodhi Jones, he's an amazing singer, you should check him out on Youtube :) I just discovered him and I LOVE his music. Anyways, back to the all important WAT ;)**

The team crowded around the small computer screen, each person itching to get a good view.

"Hello FBI agents Vivian Johnson, Danny Taylor, Martin Fitzgerald and Elena Delgato. Some of you, I befriended during the time Samantha and I were dating but now that has all changed. I have sent you this file to show you that I am going to kill Jack Malone simply because of what he knows. Two words," Brian lowered his voice to a whisper, "Amy Kalein. Figure it out." Brian finished with a wink.

Brian moved aside to reveal Jack in the background. Brian appeared back in the shot, now beside Jack. The next several seconds of video were filled with violence. By the time Brian was finished, Jack was covered in his own blood, his lip split, his eye black. Blood ran out of his mouth and stained his suit. His head lolled to one side as he coughed pitifully.

"Had enough Jack?" Brian shouted, aiming a kick at Jack's left leg. Jack grunted as Brian's foot made contact.

Brian turned to the camera, "This is just a sample. There's a link to a live video stream that will be going online at four o'clock later today. That's when I'm going to kill Jack." Brian smiled, tousling Jack's hair sadistically.

The video stopped, turning the screen black.

Everyone began talking at once, "We need to get a trace on this link." "Let's get this video to Lucy." "Poor Jack." "What are we going to tell Samantha?" "This is a disaster."

"Ok please, everyone quiet!" Vivian shouted above the commotion. "I sent the link to Lucy, she's working on a trace right now."

* * *

Jack groaned as pain wracked his body. He could hear Brian laughing in the far corner of the room. He was talking on a cell phone. Jack strained his ears, attempting to listen to Brian's conversation.

"Yeah no he's right here. No you can't talk to him. Are you crazy? Well I know you can trace this call so I'm hanging up now. Yes I'm sure that this is what I want to do. You're not a very good negotiator... If you haven't noticed, I am an incredibly good criminal, I have an FBI agent here for crying out loud! I shot another one a couple of days ago too... Well you have a good day now. Uh huh. Yeah. I'm hanging up." Brian finished, ending the call.

Jack sent up a silent thanks, Brian had been on the phone more than long enough to trace the call. He was going to live.

* * *

"Good job Danny, 184 Glien road, South Bronx. Let's go, we have twenty minutes." Martin said, grabbing his keys.

* * *

"Damn it move!" Danny shouted, smashing his hands against the steering wheel, the police siren whining outside of his car.

"Can you turn that thing off please?" Martin asked, wincing at the loud noise.

"This is the best chance we have to get to Jack in time. We have fifteen minutes and it's a seventeen minute drive with NO TRAFFIC." Danny cursed from behind thirty cars blocking the road.

Martin sat silently for a minute before getting out of the car.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danny asked, dumbfounded.

"Saving Jack." Martin said simply.

* * *

"Alright Jack, camera's hooked up, here we go." Brian smirked and turned towards the camera, "Welcome all of my friends at the FBI. Sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the death of Jack Malone."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last. Hmmm... should I kill Jack? Muhahahaha!**


	10. Grand Finale

**Ok everyone can thank laoisbabe for posting her chapter to Beyond the Veil early so I'm posting this :). Here is the final chapter!**

* * *

Martin jumped out of the car and raced down the street, leaving a shocked Danny behind.

Dodging cars and jumping onto the sidewalk, Martin continued to run towards the cause of the traffic, a three car accident. He paused at one of the many police cars standing by and shouted over the noise to be heard. The police man nodded his head and took out his radio while Martin got into the front seat of the squad car and raced off, sirens blaring.

* * *

Danny reached for his phone and answered it. After listening to the person on the other line, he too abandoned the car and ran off in a different direction than Martin had previously taken.

* * *

Martin slammed on the brakes when he saw Danny running towards him. The agent jumped into the car along with Martin and they roared off towards the South Bronx.

* * *

Jack broke into a cold sweat while he watched Brian approaching him with a steel blade. Perspiration ran down his face in rivulets as he desperately tried to keep his composure.

* * *

Samantha limped painfully towards Vivian's car and slowly eased herself into it.

"I'm surprised the hospital discharged you so quickly." Vivian remarked as she weaved her car through the busy New York streets.

"They didn't." Samantha said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Martin's car pulled up to 184 Glien Road and he and Danny cautiously exited the Sedan, creeping towards the back door, guns drawn. Martin stood by the back door and signaled to Danny who opened it carefully.

Danny went in first, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. He stopped and listened as he heard Brian's voice.

* * *

Elena watched the computer screen anxiously, watching Brian approach Jack.

* * *

"Stay here." Vivian ordered.

"No, I'm fine." Samantha insisted, opening the car door.

"Samantha, I'm ordering you to stay in this car until I get back." Vivian said firmly.

Samantha rudely ignored her and got out of the car anyways, walking towards the building.

Vivian sighed and rolled her eyes, giving up.

* * *

"FBI drop your weapon!" Martin shouted, coming towards Brian.

"What would happen if I slit his throat right now?" Brian pondered, rubbing the blade gently across Jack's neck.

"I would kill you." Martin warned dangerously.

Brian stopped and considered. "What do I have to live for?"

"Brian, you have a son. Remember? Don't you want to be there for him?" Danny asked.

Brian smiled. "Finn. He looks so much like his mother." Brian pressed the knife more firmly into Jack's throat, causing Jack to cough.

"Brian stop, please." Samantha said as firmly as she could, one hand on her gun, the other pressed on her side where her sutures had split open and had started to bleed again.

Brian laughed, "This is priceless. Thank you for coming, I thought you were dead. Now you get to watch Jack die too."

"Brian, I brought someone with me." Samantha said, calling someone in.

"Daddy!" Finn cried, trying to run over to his father but Samantha held his hand firmly.

Samantha was nervous. Her son was in a dangerous situation but she had figured with three capable agents and herself, Finn would be safe.

Brian faltered, "Hey buddy."

"Mommy let go!" Finn said, wriggling. He stopped, however, when he saw what Brian was doing. "Daddy, you're not supposed to play with knives."

"I know, little man." Brian paused, "Can you take him out of here?" Brian shouted.

Finn looked up at Brian, hurt written all over his little brown eyes. "Why daddy?"

Brian hesitated, looking at his son's face and slowly lowered the knife, dropping it to the ground and raising his hands in surrender. "This is trickery. You can't do this!" Brian shouted as Danny roughly thrust handcuffs onto him.

"Brian Donavon, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Jack Malone, the rape of Amy Kalien and a million other things we haven't even talked about yet." Danny spat.

Vivian signaled the paramedics to come in, two of them running to Jack and one coming over to look at Samantha's wound.

Samantha shrugged off the paramedic and walked over to Jack, kissing him passionately. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Jack looked up at her and smiled as best as he could. "I love you too."

**TA DA! Ok so thanks to my many reviewers, and PLEASE let me know what you thought of this grand finale. I would like 20 reviews :) Total, I mean. Not for this chapter. So now that I'm done I am open to new story ideas and possible partner writing, shoot me a PM and let me know because I want to start writing again! (Of course I do have to finish When Lines are Blurred WHICH is coming up to a big Jack um... what do you call it in the last few chapters. So don't abandon me!)**

**Thank you:**

**92**

**laoisbabe**

**hotchner**

**Loves Jack**

**Jacks in my head**

**and special thanks to Kimberleah  
**


	11. Explanations

**Ok so this is all an author's note chapter to kind of explain the story a tiny bit because ever I know that at the end it seemed a tad unbelievable ;)(This is all based on where'swat's review)  
**

**So the whole thing with Brian, the idea was to change the way that the show portrayed him by giving him a darker side. I tried to create him as being able to portray this kind, sweet man that was actually just a very good actor. **

**Anyways, what I really wanted to write about was the whole Finn thing. I brought Finn into the story and in my mind when he was in that room, he was in a far corner with Samantha who was armed while Danny, Vivian and maybe a cop or two was covering Brian who's only weapon was the knife in his hand. He had his original gun but he was not armed with it. So, as you all know, Sam loves Jack. So when she saw that she could talk down Brian by bringing her son in, she took the opportunity but only after she made sure it was safe for her son. **

**So I hope that clears everything up and makes the story a bit more realistic. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**- Withoutatracelover996  
**


End file.
